Chapter 3:Jacob The Kicker
by Blindknyttstories
Summary: Chapter 3


**August 30th, 3rd day of school**

"50 kicks, only 45 makes" Jacob thought this as he set up for his 51st kick."What if one of those 5 misses cost us the game, i can't let the team down!" Jacob was setting up for his 51st kick when he heard his name from a distance. "Jacob!" Jacob turned around to see his sister Haven coming up to him. Jacob sighed as he picked up the ball, knowing Haven was coming to tell him it was time to leave."Moms here Jacob, lets go!" Haven said with a cheerful smile. "Right…let me get the game balls and return them then i'll be right their." Jacob said as he turned around to pick them up. "Okay!" Haven cheerfully said as she skipped to the car. Jacob picked up the balls and put them into the bag and was heading back to the locker room when he heard someone talking. He quickly hid in a corner in case it was someone from the city gang "The Nation". Jacob glanced around the corner and was relieved to see it was just Suzie and her sister, although he remained hidden so they didn't see him. "So Suzie what are you wearing to the fall festival?" Leighann said as she walked alongside her sister. "I don't know it's not like i have a date like you.'' Suzie joked as she sat down beside the locker building. "Me and Keagan aren't dating everybody knows we're just friends." Leighann said as she sat down beside her. 'Right…"Suzie said as she leaned her head back. "Well don't you like that Jacob guy?" Leighann said as she crossed her arms. Jacob eyes widened "Suzie likes me?!" Jacob fell down onto his butt starting to breath heavily "I have liked her since i first saw her, how do i tell her?" Jacob was about to stand back up when he saw Haven walking towards the building "Shit!" Jacob quickly arose and ran inside the building with the bags of balls trailing behind him. "Hey guys have you seen Jacob? He was supposed to come here then come to the car." Haven said as she walked in front of them. Suzie Cheeks quickly turned Rosy Red when Haven spoke these words. "Jacob was around here?!" Suzie quickly got up with her hands on her face trying to hide her cheeks. "Yeah mom is getting quiet impatient waiting for him" Haven said as she starting to head back. While Suzie was struggling to get her words out, Leighann quickly spoke up to save her sister from future embarrassment. "We haven't seen him, but if we do we'll be sure to call you Haven." Leighann said smiling at her Sister. "Ok thanks guys!" Haven said as she turned to head back. "Thanks Leighann you saved me their" Suzie said as she tried to quickly leave the area. "Anytime sis" leighann said as she picked up her stuff and left with Suzie. When Jacob could see that both of the girls had left, Jacob let out a huge sigh and ran towards the car, knowing that his mom would be pissed at him.

**August 31st, 4th day of school**

Jacob walked into school as tired as ever, as he wasn't able to get any sleep due to him thinking to much about Suzie. Jacob saw his best friend Gerald and his sisters boyfriend Donnie so he decided to go and hang out with them. As Jacob approached, Gerald immediately noticed something was wrong and quickly went up to him. "Hey dude you don't look so good, anything wrong?" Gerald said with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah dude but it's a long story." Jacob said laying his stuff down. "I'm all ears." Gerald said leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "well ok…"Jacob explained everything to Gerald. "I see…" Gerald closed his eyes and sighed as he straightened himself. "What can i do man?" Jacob said as he almost fell down from drowsiness. "Well first off skip your first class and get some sleep, second i think you should ask Suzie out to the fall festival and not stress over it. She's a amazing girl and you would be a fool not to take her up on that offer" Gerald said forming a smile on his face as he sat down with his arms crossed. Despite being almost out Jacob was able to catch Geralds tone become much more serious when he started talking about Suzie. While this did ponder Jacob he decided to not to ask about it. "Alright man thanks for that." Jacob said as he fist pounded Gerald to go find a place to sleep. Jacob found a nice spot in the bathroom to sleep, he locked the stall took a jacket out of his bag for a blanket and used his bag as the pillow. Jacob quickly fell asleep and slept through his first class…and his 2nd class. When Jacob awoke it was almost the end of lunch Jacob sighed when he saw the time and packed his things up,when he had finished packing the bell had rung for students to head to their 3rd class. Jacob still not fully awake popped his back and exited the bathroom to the crowded halls of the school. When Jacob arrived in his 3rd block he popped down beside Gerald who was busy typing a essay for his last class. "Good evening Sleeping Beauty" Gerald smirked as he finished typing his essay. "Evening to you to man, i miss anything important?" Jacob said taking his computer out. "Other than Your sister and Donnie breaking up, then no." Gerald said as he was about to print his essay. "Good for them, they weren't good for each other anyway…Maybe you and her should go out" Jacob chuckled as he said this. "Nah, i'm fine with just staying friends with her." Gerald said with a smile on his face. "She talks about you a awful lot, wmaybe she was just using Donnie to get at you." Jacob joked. "Trust me i know she does, i hear about it from Jill al the dang time." Gerald said in a annoying tone. "Well you never know" Jacob said leaning back in his chair. The rest of the class went by fast as Jacob and Gerald continued this argument for the entire class. "And thats why me and Haven would not work." Gerald said exiting class. "Whatever man you didn't have to go all nerd on me" Jacob joked. When the two parted ways Jacob made his way to his 4th class when he saw Haven near her locker. Jacob thought up a plan to get his sister and Gerald together. "Hey Haven" Jacob said walking to her locker. "Hey bro whats up" Haven said putting her books up. "I was just talking to Gerald and i think he might like you" Jacob said with a sly look on his face. "Really?…"Havens voice cracking as she started to close her locker. "Yeah and i heard he was going to ask you to the fall festival." Jacob said leaning against the lockers. Haven gasped when Jacob said this and turned redder than a rose. "When! I need to know…just so i know when to be ready." Haven said seemingly gasping for air. "I don't know whenever he wants to." Jacob said as he walked away with his plan going into full motion. When Jacob walked into his 4th class he froze when he saw Suzie in their talking with the teacher. Jacob, remembering what Gerald said, turned away and walked to his desk trying his best to hide his face from her. Jacob picked his computer up trying to hide his face from her.


End file.
